The present invention relates, in general, to a stator, and more particularly to a stator of a dynamoelectric machine.
Nothing in the following discussion of the state of the art is to be construed as an admission of prior art.
Stators of dynamoelectric machines have a winding system in order to produce a magnetic field. This winding system is positioned in slots in the stator. Current flows through the windings of the winding system, and the losses in the turns of the winding system result, in the slots and thus in the end in the laminated core of the stator as well, in an increased temperature in the stator and in adjacent further equipment. The lost heat is transported away by cooling methods, such as air cooling or liquid cooling.
If cooling is insufficient, the operating behavior of the dynamoelectric machine deteriorates, and may lead to operational failure. Therefore, the temperature of dynamoelectric machines is monitored, using temperature sensors which are attached to the laminated core of the stator or to the end windings of the winding arranged in the slots of the stator of the dynamoelectric machine. This approach is inadequate as it fails to ascertain the temperature in the stator, in particular between the coil sides of the winding systems in the slots of the stator, which experience widely differing voltage potentials on the windings.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to address this problem and to obviate other prior art shortcomings.